starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Heir to the Empire Sourcebook
Heir to the Empire Sourcebook, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40056 - okładka twarda, 40068 - okładka miękka). Podręcznik wydano w 1992 roku i jego autorem jest Bill Slavicsek. Zawartość (40068): *Introduction *Prologue - Between Jedi and Heir *Chapter One: The New Republic **Overwiev: From Rebels to Respectable **Provisional Council **Inner Council **Mon Mothma **Admiral Ackbar **Borsk Fey'lya **Leia Organa Solo **Han Solo **Chewbacca **Wedge Antilles **Rogue Squadron **R2-D2 **C-3PO **Captain Afyon **Lieutenant Page **Page's Commandos *Chapter Two: The Force **Overwiev: The Mystery and Power of The Force **Jedi Knights **The Dark Side **Luke Skywalker **Teachers of Light **Joruus C'baoth **Masters of Darkness **Force Powers in The Roleplaying Game ***The Three Skills ***Control Powers ****Control Pain ****Remain Conscious ****Resist Stun ****Hibernation Trance ****Detoxify Poison ****Absorb/Dissipate Energy ***Sense Powers ****Life Detection ****Receptive Telepathy ****Magnify Senses ***Control + Sense Powers ****Projective Telepathy ****Lightsaber Combat ***Alter Powers ****Telekinesis ***Control + Alter Powers ****Force Lightning ***Control + Sense + Alter Powers ****Control Mind ****Enhanced Coordination *Chapter Three: Remnants of The Empire **Overwiev: History Lesson **Grand Admiral Thrawn **Captain Pellaeon **Stormtroopers **Zero G Assault Troopers **Scout Troopers **Grand Admirals Thrawn's Armada **Rukh **Khabarakh *Chapter Four: The Fringe **Overwiev: In The Galactic Cracks **Lando Calrissian **Talon Karrde **Mara Jade **Karrde's Organization **Brasck **Par'tah **Populating The Fringe *Chapter Five: Planets **Overwiev: Defining The Galaxy ***The Core ***The Outer Rim Territories ***Wild Space ***The Unknown Regions ***Borderland Regions **Planets and Systems ***Abregado System ***Athega System ***Nkllon ***Nomad City ***Bimmisaari ***Bpfassh ***Coruscant ***Imperial City ***Dagobah ***Elom ***Jomark ***Kashyyyk ***Rwookrrorro ***Myrkr ***Hyllyard City ***Vonskr ***Ysalamiri ***Obroa-skai System ***Sluis Van ***Wayland *Chapter Six: Aliens **Bimms **Elomins **Myneyrsh **Noghri **Psadan **Wookiees **Ralrra and Salporin *Chapter Seven: Equipment **Overwiev: Lived-In Galaxy **Blasters ***Blaster Types **Cloaking Shield **Comlinks **Data Pads **Glow Rods **Lightsabers **Macrobinoculars **Medpacs **Prosthetic Replacements **Stokhli Spray Sticks **Wookiee Bowcasters *Chapter Eight: Vehicles **Airspeeders **Chariot LAVs **Mole Miners **Speeder Bikes *Chapter Nine: Starships **Sublight Drives **Hyperdrive **Ship Types **Combat Starships ***Assault Frigates ***Carrack-class Cruiser ***Corellian Corvettes ***Dreadnaught ***Escort Frigate ***Interdictor-class Cruiser ***Mon Calamari Star Cruisers ***Strike-class Cruiser ***Star Destroyers ***Freighters ***Light Freighters ***Medium Transports ***Bulk Freighters ***Millennium Falcon, Lady Luck, Wild Karrde ***Shuttles **Starfighters ***B-Wing Starfighters ***TIE Fighters ***X-Wings **Special Utility Vehicles ***Shieldships ***Skipray Blastboat Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Commando Mission *A Grand Admiral Returns *Pirate's Dilemma *There's Something Not Right Here... *Scouting Report SS-176.01, Imperial Year One... *This is Special Report from The Hypermedia Galactic News Service... *Leia's Lightsaber *The Reminder *Serving From The Bridge Pit Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *A Game of Sabacc, Anyone? Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, opisy: *Declaration of a New Republic *Insignia: The New Republic *Mon Mothma - dane postaci *admiral Ackbar - dane postaci *Borsk Fey'lya - dane postaci *Leia Organa Solo - dane postaci *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci *Insignia: Rogue Squadron *R2-D2 - dane techniczne *C-3PO - dane techniczne *xaptain Afyon - dane postaci *lieutenant Page - dane postaci *Insignia: Page's Commandos *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *Joruus C'baoth - dane postaci *grand admiral Thrawn - dane postaci *captain Pellaeon - dane postaci *Stormtrooper - dane zbroi i żołnierza *Zero G Assault Stormtrooper - dane zbroi i żołnierza *Sormtrooper Recognition Guide *Technical Guide: Arakyd Mini Proton Torpedo Launch Rack *Scout Stormtrooper - dane zbroi i żołnierza *Rukh - dane postaci *Khabarakh - dane postaci *Grand Admiral Thrawn's Armada - schemat *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *Talon Karrde - dane postaci *Mara Jade - dane postaci *Talon Karrde's Myrkr Base - mapa *Aves - dane postaci *Fynn Torve - dane postaci *Ghent - dane postaci *Brasck - dane postaci *Par'tah - dane postaci *Abregado-rae - dane planety *Nkllon - dane planety *Bimmisaari - dane planety *Bpfassh - dane planety *Coruscant - dane planety *Dagobah - dane planety *Elom - dane planety *Jomark - dane planety *Kashyyyk - dane planety *Myrkr - dane planety *Domesticated Vornskr - dane biologiczne *Vild Vornskr - dane biologiczne *Ysalamiri - dane biologiczne *Obroa-skai - dane planety *Sluis Van Orbit Dock V-475 - dane techniczne *Wayland - dane planety *Sluis Van Shipyards Orbit Dock V-475 - schemat *Bimms - dane biologiczne gatunku *Elomins - dane biologiczne gatunku *Myneyrsh - dane biologiczne gatunku *Noghri - dane biologiczne gatunku *Psadan - dane biologiczne gatunku *Wookiee - dane biologiczne gatunku *Ralrra - dane postaci *Salporin - dane postaci *Technical Guide Datapad *Technical Guide Lightsaber *Stokhli Spray Stick - dane techniczne *Wookiee Bowcaster - dane techniczne *MT-16 - dane techniczne *Chariot LAV - dane techniczne *Mole Miner - dane techniczne *74-Z - dane techniczne *New Republic Assault Frigate - dane techniczne *Damorian Carrack-class Light Cruiser - dane techniczne *Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette - dane techniczne *Rendili StarDrive's Dreadnaught - dane techniczne *Nebulon-B Frigate - dane techniczne *Sienar Fleet Systems Immobilizer - dane techniczne *Capital Ship Recognition Guide *MC80a - dane techniczne *Loronar Strike Cruiser - dane techniczne *Imperial I - dane techniczne *YT-1300 - dane techniczne *Gallofree Yards Transport - dane techniczne *Action VI - dane techniczne *Millennium Falcon - dane techniczne *Lady Luck - dane techniczne *Wild Karrde - dane techniczne *Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial Shuttle - dane techniczne *Technical Diagram: Lambda-class Shuttle *Starfighter Recognition Guide *B-Wing - dane techniczne *TIE Fighter - dane techniczne *TIE Interceptor - dane techniczne *X-Wing - dane techniczne *Shieldship - dane techniczne *Skipray Blastboat GAT-12j - dane techniczne *GAT-12j "Skipray" - schemat Materiały archiwalne ze świata Star Wars cytowane w publikacji: *Declaration of a New Republic Credits *design: Bill Slavicsek *development & editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Stephen Crane, John Paul Lona *cover illustration: Tom Jung *interior illustrations: Allen Nunis, Xeno Beckwith, Paul Daly *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier-Kean *administrative assistant: Jeff Dennis *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Zobacz także *The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)